Lost
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Bukannya bebas setelah tersesat di gunung, Komaeda malah berakhir nyasar di situasi yang namanya 'naksir'.
1. Lost in views

Semak yang kelewat tebal disibak dengan kekuatan berlebih. "Kalau bukan karena kesalahan bodohmu, kita tidak akan terjebak di tempat begini."

Rambut hitam dikibaskan dengan sengaja di depan wajah rekannya–walaupun lebih tepat disebut rekan di waktu _kepepet_ –dan malah balas menyalahkan. "Kalau aku tidak harus jadi satu kelompok dengan _mu_ , setidaknya aku akan tersesat dengan bahagia."

 _Mana ada tersesat tapi bahagia._ Komaeda mencak-mencak, tapi hanya dalam hati. Fokusnya dikembalikan ke tujuan utama: bebas dari Hazama Kirara.

Komaeda bukan orang yang percaya horoskop, tentu saja. Dia percaya dengan segala sesuatu yang logis dan masuk di akal. Walaupun begitu, ada satu hal yang ia yakini–Dewi Fortuna saat ini sedang malas berada di pihaknya. Sedang mencoba menggoda kesabarannya.

Mungkin saat ini dia sedang bersandar malas di singgasana, dengan gelas anggur di tangan kanan. Mungkin dia sedang menertawakan kombinasi yang sengaja ia ciptakan–entahlah.

"Bawa kompas?" datar dan lelah, suaranya memecah sunyi. Dua pasang kaki menginjak tanah secara berirama, menyibak rumput tinggi yang tersebar di mana-mana.

Pertanyaannya dihadiahi dengus yang sama sekali tidak elegan dari si partner. "Apa-apaan itu, memangnya kau orang jaman peradaban?"– _ditanya baik-baik malah dicibir_ –"pakai yang lebih modern dong, bukannya ada GPS?"

Manik hijau gading melirik, separuh meremehkan. "Coba saja."

Ponsel cerdas dikeluarkan dari sela saku, diaktifkan. Komaeda melirik dari sudut mata ketika Hazama menyibukkan diri mencari akses untuk mengaktifkan fitur GPS-nya.

* * *

 ** _Access denied. We're unable to find connection._**

* * *

Komaeda berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Tetap diam seperti biasa, walaupun sorot matanya kentara menyiratkan 'tuh, apa kubilang'.

Seolah tidak peduli, ponsel kembali dimatikan, diselipkan lagi ke saku. Hazama balik menatapnya sambil bersilang tangan.

"Oke, pintar. Sekarang kita coba keluar dari sini dengan cara _mu_."

 _Begitukah caramu bicara dengan senior?_ Komaeda menjerit nelangsa dalam hati.

.

 **L.O.S.T**

 **Assassination Classrom x Danganronpa crossover**

 **[KomaZama]**

 **University!AU**

 **Mengandung humor segaring nasi kering dan sepahit obat gerus. Arus yang serancu angka matematika dan karakter yang kemungkinan besar OOC. :")**

 **Dedicated to Esile the Raven untuk permintaannya yang agak nggak biasa.**

.

Kenalkan, Komaeda Nagito, 21 tahun, tingkat 3 jurusan sastra Jepang. Tinggal satu tahun tersisa sebelum harus dijejali dengan pergelutan skripsi. Ganteng, tapi feromonnya belum cukup kuat untuk bisa menarik puluhan cewek melirik. Tidak terlalu suka bergaul, tapi bukan antisosial.

Walaupun begitu, dia paling membenci segala sesuatu yang dilakukan tanpa rencana dini.

Seperti saat itu.

Ketika dia seharusnya mempersiapkan diri untuk menyusun tesis, bencana itu dimulai.

Komaeda sendiri tidak tahu harus mengutuk siapa. Apakah dia harus menyalahkan musim panas yang seolah sengaja memancing orang-orang kurang kerjaan? Ataukah dia harus merutuki ketua persatuan pelajar yang dengan agresifnya menyeret Komaeda untuk ikut _hiking_?

Atau dia harus memaki diri karena rela menyerahkan diri menjadi korban ekspedisi (yang kedengarannya tidak jauh berbeda dari korban eksekusi), dan bersedia dipasangkan dengan wanita separuh mistis–Hazama Kirara, juga karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai berujung tersesat?

Apapun alasannya, saat ini Komaeda bisa mengalami realisasi mimpi buruk untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

Rambut putihnya harus menjadi korban karena diacak-acak untuk yang kesekian kalinya di menit yang sama. Ditantang oleh sorang junior bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

" _Ck_ , kenapa harus pakai tersesat segala sih," Hazama menginjak ranting dengan sengaja, membuat obyek malang itu patah jadi dua. "Hei, senior-rambut-putih, aku menunggu jawabanmu."

Julukan itu otomatis membuat Komaeda menoleh dengan alis bertaut. "Apa?"

"Senior-rambut-putih." Hazama mengedikkan bahu, jarinya diarahkan ke rambut Komaeda. "Aku tidak tahu namamu, jadinya kupanggil begitu saja."

"Bukannya ketua kelompok sudah menyebut namaku saat perkenalan?" ia mendecih samar. "Namaku Komaeda Nagito."

Hazama menaikkan satu alis, namun tidak tampak peduli. Memilih untuk terus berjalan ketimbang diam di tempat dan membuang waktu meminta maaf. "Oh, mungkin aku sedang tidak mendengarkan saat itu."

Komaeda merasa perlu mencatat di otaknya– _Hazama Kirara: junior, tapi seenaknya. Perlu disikapi kalau mau benar-benar didengarkan._

Oh, dia mengenal Hazama, tentu saja–memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok yang terkenal mistis di universitas? Katanya sih jebolan SMA terkenal, tapi tampangnya seperti produk terobosan penjara.

Sang junior melirik malas ke arahnya, menyiratkan 'aku masih menunggu dengan sabar–tapi tidak terlalu sabar'.

"Oh, benar," tas ransel diputar menggantung di depan perut, dibuka dan diaduk-aduk. "Seharusnya aku punya kompas. Kalau tidak salah kumasukkan ke dalam tas…"

" _Seharusnya,_ " Hazama memutar bola mata. "Memangnya kau bisa baca kompas?"

Dikiranya Komaeda cuma anak culun yang kerjaannya baca buku.

Masih menggali-gali isi tas, Komaeda menyahut, "Tentu saja bisa–" suaranya teredam tas. "–tapi seharusnya aku bawa kompas. Di mana…"

Komaeda bisa mendengar Hazama menguap di sebelahnya. _Oh sial–di mana sih kompasnya? Jangan-jangan_ …

Ia mengerang samar.

Sial.

Entah polos atau apa, kompas yang seharusnya bisa menjadi piranti penyelamat mereka saat ini dipinjamkan begitu saja ke anggota yang lain–tanpa mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuknya. Komaeda benar-benar lupa kalau kemampuan navigasinya sama baiknya dengan kelelawar bisu.

"Jadi?" Hazama mengentakkan ujung sepatunya dengan tidak sabar. "Apakah kita bisa keluar dari sini, Komaeda- _sama_?"

 _Apa-apaan sufiks itu._ Komaeda menggumam. "Panggil 'Komaeda- _san_ ' saja."

Hazama merunduk menghindari ranting yang tingginya hanya seleher, diikuti dengan Komaeda. "Aku kurang suka panggilan basa-basi begitu." Ia menyeringai samar. "Apalagi karena kita berdua harus terjebak di sini berduaan."

Komaeda mau tidak mau terpaksa menyetujui. Kalau mau mencari jalan keluar, satu-satunya cara adalah bekerjasama. Percuma kalau sepanjang jalan cuma berdebat.

"Baiklah… Hazama."

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Catatan:  
** Komaeda di sini saya masukkan ke jurusan sastra. Nanti akan ada pengembangan kenapa saya mengorbankan si Kokom ke sana~

 **a/n**

ini cicilan pertama untuk _request_ dari Esile. :3 maafkan saya karena _chapter_ pertama ini sangat, sangat pendek, dan _feel_ -nya mungkin belum ketemu. Maafkan saya yang masih sangat mentah di _pair_ ini. :")

 _Anyway_ , saya tunggu _review_ dan masukan dari pembaca. Semoga _chapter_ berikutnya lebih memuaskan.

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


	2. Lost in thoughts

**Important note:  
** \- lagu yang tepat untuk adegan pertama-debat ringan di siang hari-adalah **That Positive Feeling by Alumo**  
\- lagu yang cocok untuk adegan bincang-bincang malam(?) adalah **Aimer-Ninelie**. Suasananya cocok dengan konflik batin pasangan ini. :")

* * *

"Hazama." Melirik sekilas, berusaha menarik atensi rekannya.

"Hmm."

Berdeham, suara agak dikeraskan. "Hazama."

"Hmm."

Tidak menoleh, tidak juga berhenti. Adanya cuma gumaman ambigu.

Tidak sabar, suara Komaeda otomatis naik satu oktaf. "Hazama!" agak tidak biasa melihatnya naik darah semudah itu. Biasanya Komaeda terkenal _poker face_.

Tapi Hazama sendiri memang mudah membuat orang cepat emosi. Gayanya yang serampangan tidak bisa ditangani dengan kesabaran rata-rata.

"Iya, aku mendengarmu." Hazama memilih untuk tidak balas berteriak, tapi di sisi lain tidak mau kalah. Tangannya dikibaskan dengan asal. "Kalau mau bicara ya, bicara saja. Susah amat."

Kalau sudah begitu siapa yang tidak emosi, coba?

Menggosok kedua lengan, Komaeda mengeluh samar. "Kita sudah berjalan di tempat yang sama selama berjam-jam. Kau yakin kita berjalan ke arah yang benar?"

Dia ingat betul pernah melihat pohon yang sama beberapa menit yang lalu-atau memang pohon-pohon di sini semuanya sama? Dugaannya, sedari tadi mereka hanya berjalan berputar-putar tanpa tahu arah.

Bukannya menjawab, Hazama malah terus saja berjalan. Cuma sesekali melirik kanan-kiri, lalu kembali berjalan seolah-olah kehadiran Komaeda itu nol. Bahkan cuek saja ketika wajah Komaeda kena tampar daun lebar.

"Bukannya Hazama sendiri yang bilang kalau kita harus bekerjasama?" senewen, Komaeda kembali menyambar. Tangannya diusap-usap ke pipi yang jadi korban. "Kalau kita tidak sama-sama, bisa susah nantinya–"

"Siapa bilang kalau aku mengajakmu kerjasama?" suara langkah kaki melatari. Hazama jadi ikut emosi. "Aku cuma bilang kalau kita harus terjebak di sini berdua. Sama sekali tidak mambahas soal kerjasama dan sebagainya."

Kubangan di depan mata dilompati. "Kalau kau merasa lebih baik jalan-jalan sendiri, boleh-boleh saja kok." Ia bahkan tidak berminat menoleh ke arah seniornya. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

Kalau kata-kata bisa melukai seseorang, Komaeda sudah kena luka tembak.

.

.

Mereka yang seniman biasanya mencintai tempat-tempat terbuka.

Mereka yang mencintai kata-kata dan benda bernilai estetis biasanya memilih untuk berada di lingkungan yang menjadi sumber keindahan itu.

 _Edelweiss_ melambai anggun di sisi kiri-kanannya, menyapa di setiap langkah. Tambahan lagi, tempat terbuka ini difasilitasi air yang memancar langsung dari sumbernya, membentuk kolam jernih.

Kalau perlu digambarkan, area pegunungan ini sangat cocok dijadikan latar mencari inspirasi bagi mereka yang berjiwa seni, dan tempat bersenang-senang bagi para petualang muda.

Sayangnya, gunung yang semestinya menjadi sumber pencerahan bagi Komaeda berbalik peran menjadi tempat sumber bencana.

Alasannya?

Ada gunung berapi berjalan yang tampaknya siap meledak sewaktu-waktu. Salah omong sedikit mungkin bisa langsung kena imbasnya. Salah beraksi? Bisa-bisa dia pulang tanpa kepala.

Isi tas Komaeda berguncang, membentur satu sama lain selagi ia berjalan. Begitu pula dengan ransel Hazama. Walaupun diam-diaman, Komaeda terus mengikuti rute jalan Hazama–khawatir kalau tiba-tiba terpisah. Jalannya sengaja dibuat seirama, walaupun ragu-ragu (walaupun harus diakui, Komaeda agak kesal harus menurunkan derajatnya hanya untuk bisa bebas dari kungkungan gunung).

"Hazama," tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Hazama, Komaeda cepat-cepat bicara. "Kelihatannya lebih baik kita berhenti dulu. Ini sudah terlalu gelap."

Dia tidak sekadar bicara untuk memancing perhatian sang junior. Kalau saja hari itu bukan waktunya bulan purnama untuk tampil, area pegunungan akan didominasi bayang-bayang gelap. Dan terus terang saja, ia tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah berjalan selama itu. Entah karena jalannya terlalu menjebak, atau memang kemampuan berpetualang keduanya lemah.

Komaeda benci mengakuinya–tapi tempat yang kelewat gelap selalu membangkitkan asumsi buruk di otaknya. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka bisa jadi santapan malam hewan buas.

"Hei," Hazama mendadak berhenti, punggung disandarkan ke pohon. "Kayaknya kau benar. Malam-malam begini terlalu berbahaya untuk lanjut."

Diam-diam Komaeda menarik napas lega.

"Tapi bukan berarti kita harus berhenti di sini." senter seukuran telapak tangan dikeluarkan dari kantong tas, lalu dinyalakan. "Tempat seperti ini terlalu rawan bahaya. Setidaknya kita harus mencari tempat yang aman."

Hazama benar.

Mengikuti arah cahaya senter, Komaeda menelusuri area yang terjangkau mata. Mencari-cari tempat strategis untuk beristirahat. _Mindset_ -nya sudah terpancang pada gua atau semacamnya.

 _Bukannya di film-film juga seperti itu_? _Tersesat,_ _lalu berakhir menginap di dalam gua kosong?_

Hazama menghela napas panjang. Tasnya dibiarkan membentur tanah, entah merusak konten di dalamnya atau tidak. Ngambeknya sudah level atas. "Merepotkan."

Apa–tunggu, dia menganggap seniornya 'merepotkan'? _merepotkan?_

 _Double kill_.

.

.

"Komaeda," Hazama berjongkok, menumpuk beberapa ranting kayu menjadi satu. "Punya pemantik api?"

Mungkin mereka memang sedang ketiban sial. Pegunungan ini–walaupun memfasilitasi diri dengan macam-macam, tidak dilengkapi dengan gua kosong. Yang ada hanya area yang cukup rimbun untuk dijadikan tempat berteduh. Terpaksalah keduanya menghabiskan semalaman di sana.

Komaeda berjengit sedikit. Rasanya agak janggal ketika dipanggil seperti itu oleh seorang junior. "Kelihatannya punya." Kedua tangannya merogoh saku celana, lalu saku kemeja, dan berakhir mengaduk-aduk isi tas.

Begitu saja terus sampai rambut Komaeda jadi hitam.

"Ah, maaf Hazama." Wajahnya kembali muncul dari balik tas. "Ternyata aku tidak bawa."

Spontan Hazama menyipitkan mata, memancarkan sorot berbahaya.

 _Eksekusi akan dimulai dari 3, 2, 1…_

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," rambut hitam dikibaskan. "Bukannya aku tidak bisa membuat api sendiri, kok."

"Hah?"

Komaeda sempat mengira kalau ia akan mati dalam hitungan detik. Berlebihan, tapi bukan tidak mungkin.

Dua kayu pendek digesekkan dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk takaran seorang wanita (Komaeda sendiri melongo melihatnya), berkali-kali sampai akhirnya percikan kecil muncul. "Ah."

 _Hebat._

Perlu sekitar seratus kali gesekan cepat sampai akhirnya perapian kecil-kecilan menyala. Menambah persentase cahaya dan kalor. Komaeda otomatis beringsut mendekat, namun juga tidak ingin memperkecil jarak dengan si junior yang segalak macan PMS.

Dilemanya lebih besar daripada menggalau soal skripsi di masa depan. Miris.

Ranselnya sengaja diletakkan di tengah-tengah untuk membentengi. Hazama sadar, tapi tidak peduli. Buat apa repot-repot mengganggu _senpai_ yang sudah lembek?

Separuh penasaran, ia melirik. Sang _senpai_ perlahan-lahan menekuk lututnya, memeluknya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya yang kecil kelihatan menciut dengan posisi seperti itu.

Oh, kutuklah dirinya karena kata 'manis' sempat terbersit di otak.

Suara api yang mulai melahap kayu mendominasi keheningan _awkward_. Sesekali Komaeda bersin, atau Hazama menyenandungkan lagu entah-apa-namanya, tapi sisanya dilewati dalam diam.

Baru beberapa menit kemudian Komaeda memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan. Hitung-hitung mengusir bosan walaupun sekadar basa-basi. "Hazama anak jurusan mana?"

Yang ditanya hanya merengut samar. Tidak mau repot-repot menoleh. "Jurusan mana saja boleh."

 _Lha_?

Komaeda meregangkan otot-otot lengannya. "Kalau aku sih, terpaksa mengambil jurusan sastra."

Lawan bicaranya masih membisu–tapi Komaeda bisa menangkap sinar ketertarikan di matanya.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Komaeda terus mengoceh. "Terus terang saja, aku lebih suka condong pada hal-hal yang mengandalkan fisik. Teknik mesin, misalnya." Api sengaja disodok agar membesar. "Atau setidaknya memuat konten yang jauh lebih _macho_ ketimbang sekadar membaca dan menulis." _Mirip anak SD,_ begitu komentarnya setiap saat.

"Omong kosong apa itu." Hazama refleks mendengus. "Kaukira anak sastra condong identik dengan kata 'lemah'? Mentang-mentang dirimu yang lemah, lalu menyalahkan jurusan pilihan?"

Komaeda jadi bingung. Dia yang cerita, kok malah Hazama yang tersinggung?

"Pantas saja aku tidak bisa mengandalkanmu. Cuma terobsesi dengan fisik alih-alih tulisan–apa kerennya?" tanpa ragu-ragu, tubuhnya dibaringkan ke tanah.

 _Tentu saja tidak keren._ Komaeda inginnya membantah. Dia sudah muak dijejali _haiku_ dan buku sastra yang diksinya entah dicomot dari planet mana. Dia sudah lelah disuruh menulis panjang-panjang, lalu dihujam puluhan kritik.

Hati Komaeda sudah lelah, kawan-kawan.

"Memangnya–" ragu-ragu sejenak, ia berusaha menyusun kalimat. "–menurut Hazama sendiri, jurusan sastra itu seperti apa?" sekali-sekali berusaha minta opini cewek tidak ada salahnya.

Hazama sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa berinisiatif untuk bangun. "Menurutku?"

"Yah, aku hanya penasaran." Bahu diangkat sedikit. "Karena kelihatannya Hazama sangat tidak terima saat aku bilang begitu."

Kalem-kalem begitu, Komaeda sebetulnya peka.

Tangan Hazama terulur ke atas, seolah berusaha menggapai bintang. "Komaeda tanya pada orang yang salah." Ia bergumam malas. "Kalau memang Komaeda benci jurusan sastra, salah besar kalau malah menanyai orang-orang yang memang _fetish_ -nya di bidang itu."

"Eh?"

Ia bisa merasakan rumput menggelitik sekujur tubuh, dan adanya dorongan untuk bersin yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi kata-kata Hazama berhasil menarik atensinya.

Hanya ada satu konklusi untuk kata-kata itu.

"Hazama… kau benar-benar mencintai dunia sastra, ya?"

Hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya adalah sosok Hazama yang berusaha keras menahan luapan emosi.

.

.

"Aku mencintai dunia cetak."

Komaeda beruntung–agak beruntung–karena Hazama cukup tegar untuk tidak berubah eksplosif (sekaligus lega karena Hazama tidak berniat membunuhnya). "Kalau tidak bertemu buku, mungkin aku tidak tahu mau jalan ke mana."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di perpustakaan."

Hazama mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aneh, kan?"

Komaeda memilih untuk diam. _Daripada diamuk_.

"Maunya sih ambil jurusan sastra." Jemarinya bergerak, menelusuri satu bintang ke bintang yang lain. "Bayangkan, setiap hari bisa belajar banyak, tanpa perlu repot-repot keluar. Perpustakaan jadi tempat vital. Semua pengetahuan sudah ada di sana."

Refleks Komaeda ikut membaringkan diri di dekat Hazama, mengabaikan tasnya yang tidak lagi membatasi. "Lalu kenapa Hazama tidak memilih jurusan sastra? Apa karena orangtua–"

"Bukan, kok."

Terus?

"Waktu aku diajak untuk konsultasi karir, aku jadi ragu sendiri." Kekeh pelan menyusul. Walaupun kedengarannya tidak sepenuh hati. "'apa benar jurusan ini pilihan yang tepat untukku? Apa aku bisa benar-benar yakin memilih sastra?' pertanyaan konyol ini muncul saat aku disuruh memilih."

Mengabaikan tatapan separuh iba dari sang senpai, ia menghela napas panjang. "Dan ujung-ujungnya aku malah memilih jurusan yang sama sekali jauh dari bayanganku."

Rasa ingin tahu Komaeda tergelitik. "Jurusan apa?"

"Manajemen." Mengerjap beberapa kali. "Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya, kan? Aku juga tahu."

Komaeda tahu betul perasaan itu. Ragu-ragu saat disuruh memilih keputusan, dan malah berujung mengambil opsi yang keliru dan melenceng jauh dari ekspektasi (misal, sengaja menghabiskan porsi terakhir makanan–padahal besoknya stok makanan habis).

Oh, memikirkan makanan membuat perutnya rewel.

"Sakit hatinya itu sampai ke dalam." Hazama melanjutkan, dengan satu tangan menekan dada. "Kalau lihat perpustakaan, jadinya ingat sastra. Berusaha menghindari, tapi malah tambah dekat."

"Aku tahu, kok." Hazama melirik sekilas, separuh mempertanyakan. "Maksudku, aku tahu rasanya didesak seperti itu."

Sang _kouhai_ tidak merespons, namun mengisyaratkan Komaeda untuk melanjutkan.

Rambut putihnya diusap sampai menyentuh tanah. "Mungkin kedengarannya klise, tapi… kurasa Hazama lebih pantas untuk mengejar impian. Hazama juga berhak untuk bahagia, kan?"

Tunggu.

Kenapa dia malah jadi konsultan cewek itu? Kenapa dia malah bertindak seolah-olah dia peduli?

Senyum samar terbentuk di wajah Hazama. "Mungkin."

Komaeda samar-samar merasa kalau senyum itu sama sekali tidak berniat merendahkan–atau mengejek. Malah, senyum itu merupakan bentuk apresiasi samar dari Hazama.

Suara gemuruh dari perut keduanya merusak suasana. Kompak, tapi ironis.

"Benar juga," Komaeda berbalik badan, berusaha menahan tawa. "Kita belum makan dari tadi siang. Jalan-jalan dari pagi memang membuatku lapar."

"Hmm."

"Mungkin besok pagi aku bisa mencarikan makanan mentah untuk sarapan–atau mungkin ada sesuatu di dalam kolam." Entah kenapa gumaman acuh-tak acuh Hazama tidak lagi memancing emosi. "Kurasa jatah minum yang kita bawa cukup untuk setengah hari. Aku bisa–lho, Hazama?"

Ditinggal meleng sedikit saja sudah langsung _ngorok_. Padahal udaranya tergolong dingin–apalagi Hazama hanya mengenakan baju tanpa lengan. Orang biasa tidak akan tidur semudah itu.

Mau tidak mau Komaeda jadi tersenyum. Cewek di mana-mana sama saja. Sok kuat di depan, padahal rapuh di bagian dalam.

Jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya dilepaskan, berpindah fungsi jadi selimut Hazama.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Komaeda tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengusap rambut sang rekan.

"Selamat tidur, Hazama."

Dan Hazama–dalam tidurnya–diam-diam mengulas senyum ketika merasakan rasa hangat yang berbeda dengan rasa hangat yang dipancarkan oleh api unggun.

Rasa hangat kali ini menjalar dari dalam.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **a/n  
** Inilah akibat maruk yang berlebih-pengennya mengerjakan banyak hal sekaligus, dan ends up stess sendiri. Yah, itulah konsekuensi yang harus Aya ambil. :")

Saya sendiri belum punya gambaran berapa _chapter_ lagi yang harus saya garap. Tapi nggak akan lebih dari 4 _chapters in total_.  
Dan _chapter_ ini... saya sendiri nggak tahu. _Personally_ saya suka bagian ini. Walaupun nggak puas 100%. Semoga _reader-tachi_ juga bisa _enjoy~_

 ** _Xoxo,  
_ Ayame**


	3. Lost in you

**Playlist untuk _chapter_ ini:**

 **-** untuk adegan membangunkan, dengarkan lagu **Happy Acoustic Instrumental - Something New**. Cocok juga untuk dikombinasikan dengan adegan kedua-saat makan apel.  
\- **It's the Right Time-Parasyte Ending** secara pribadi saya cocokkan untuk adegan obrol-obrol serius di perjalanan.  
\- untuk adegan terakhir, silakan dengar **Bokutachi no Uta**.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Burung yang berkicau riang di pagi hari sama sekali tidak menggambarkan suasana hati Hazama Kirara.

"Komaeda,"

Diguncang sekali tidak mempan. _Senpai_ -nya masih saja tidur pulas.

Terus terang saja, Hazama agak kaget ketika ia bangun. Pantas saja tidurnya enak sekali–ternyata tubuhnya diselimuti. Pakai jaket Komaeda, pula. Mungkin kalau wajahnya tidak kejatuhan daun, Hazama akan sama pulasnya dengan cowok. Rasanya jadi mirip adegan romantis di buku-buku yang sering dia baca.

Bedanya, sang pria malah tertidur dengan enaknya. Seandainya ponsel Hazama masih cukup baterai, alarmnya akan diaktifkan tepat di dekat kuping Komaeda.

"Komaeda, hei."

Lelah mengguncang-guncang, Hazama berubah taktik–menusuk-nusuk lekuk pinggang Komaeda. Siapa tahu titik gelinya ada di sana. "Oi, Komaeda."

Yang dibangunkan malah membalik badan, seolah-olah rumput yang mengalasi tidurnya adalah kasur–padahal siapa tahu ada serangga atau binatang merayap di bawah punggungnya. Menggumam samar entah apa. Mungkin angin alam dikiranya AC.

Kayaknya Komaeda terlalu nyaman di zona mimpi.

Hazama diam-diam tertawa. Komaeda itu anak kecil atau apa? Kok malah mengigau di alam terbuka.

Tapi bukan Hazama namanya kalau gampang menyerah segampang itu. Pelan-pelan ia beranjak, berniat meraup air dari sumbernya.

Mungkin 'mandi pagi' bisa membuat Komaeda _melek_.

Komaeda berpindah posisi lagi–kali ini menghadap Hazama–dan sialnya, malah melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling kaki Hazama. Entah dikiranya kaki Hazama itu guling atau apa. Pipi pucatnya diusapkan ke tungkai sang _kouhai_.

"K-Komaeda? Oi!"

Sia-sia saja. Pelukan Komaeda malah semakin erat. Hazama mau menendang-nendang, takutnya malah muka si _senpai_ yang kena hajar.

Dan Hazama tidak sekejam itu untuk menghabisi nyawa Komaeda ("nanti saja kujampi-jampi kalau sudah balik").

Masalahnya–bagaimana caranya dia membangunkan si pangeran tidur kalau yang mau dibangunkan saja balik 'menyerangnya'? Bagaimana caranya dia membebaskan diri kalau malah dibelit seperti ini?

"Eh…? Hazama?"

Samar-samar suara Komaeda menyembul. Pelukannya di kaki Hazama terlepas, matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka setelah diucek berkali-kali. "Ah aku tidur kelamaan, ya? Maaf, habisnya kukira–"

Jeda sesaat, wajah ngantuk Komaeda berubah heran.

"–lho, kok wajahmu memerah?"

.

.

"Komaeda, tangkap!"

"Hah?"

Detik berikutnya, buah segar mendarat tepat di genggamannya. 3 meter di atasnya, Hazama duduk dengan begitu santainya di salah satu ranting dengan kedua kaki diayun. Komaeda hanya bisa bengong, sementara batinnya mempertimbangkan status Hazama sebagai cewek tulen.

"Kok malah 'hah'," yang di atas pohon mendengus. Duduknya benar-benar serampangan–seolah-olah ranting itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan sofa di rumah. "Itu buat makan pagi." Sebenarnya Hazama berniat mendaki pohon yang lebih besar, sekadar untuk senang-senang. Tapi apa daya kalau perut sudah minta diprioritaskan.

Apel untuk makan pagi sebenarnya bukan opsi yang buruk. Malah sangat dianjurkan. Hanya saja–

"Apa ini higienis?" Komaeda bertanya ragu-ragu. Buah merah di tangannya diputar-putar, meneliti setiap angle–mencoba mencari jejak bakteri atau apalah. Lalu digosok beberapa kali di kaus. "Tidak ada ulat atau semacamnya, kan? Aku tidak mau tersedak ulat."

 _Kalau dijejali kaus kaki berarti mau._

Padahal tidurnya di atas tanah sama sekali tidak diprotes, giliran makan berubah jadi OCD. "Kalau memang tidak mau makan ya sudah. Aku di sini tidak bertugas sebagai pengasuhmu."

Hazama dilempari tatapan kesal. Padahal semalam sudah semakin akrab. "Kenapa tiba-tiba Hazama jadi sentimentil lagi?"

"Siapa yang sentimentil?" Apel ketiga dipetik secara paksa, lalu diremas sampai hancur. Serpihannya sengaja dirontokkan ke bawah. "Komaeda saja yang kelewat sensitif."

 _Siapa yang sensitif coba._

Bisa bahaya kalau status mood Hazama selabil status gender di Thailand. Di luarnya kelihatan bagaimana, padahal di dalam jauh berbeda. Komaeda tidak mau disindir-sindir seperti kemarin. Harga dirinya masih ingin dijunjung tinggi. "Kalau kau memang tidak marah, lantas kenapa menghindariku sepanjang pagi?"

Kalau waktu itu Komaeda yang kena tembak, sekarang gantian Hazama yang kena _shot_ tepat di _kokoro_. Mau bilang yang sebenarnya gengsi, tapi kalau disembunyikan juga kasihan _senpai_ -nya.

Ya, salahkan Komaeda karena berhasil membuatnya merasa kacau balau.

"Hazama," kepala dipaksa terus mendongak walau lelah. "Kalau misalnya aku membuatmu marah, aku minta maaf."

Yang diajak bicara hanya bergeming.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu salahku apa–maksudnya, seingatku aku tidur tenang. Tenang sekali. Sama sekali tidak menampar Hazama secara tidak sengaja." Tangannya refleks mengupas apel. "Walaupun terus terang saja, aku punya kebiasaan buruk."

Iris hitam melebar.

"Itu… setiap kali aku tidur, aku sering terlalu nyaman dan malah menganggap apa yang di dekatku sebagai guling." Semburat merah muncul di balik wajah pucat Komaeda. Nyengir malu-malu. "Semoga saja Hazama tidak menjadi korban saat aku tidur."

Siapa coba yang tega menyiksa batin wajah sepolos itu? Yang pasti bukan Hazama.

Ujung-ujungnya Hazama jadi semakin salah tingkah.

.

.

Keduanya meneruskan mencari jalan keluar setelah puas makan apel (walaupun Komaeda malah protes ingin tambah– _'makan beberapa butir saja tidak mengenyangkan_ , begitu katanya).

"Kelihatannya tempat ini terlalu identik dengan _maze_." Hazama berkomentar, menunjuk tikungan yang entah mengarah ke mana. "Aku heran bagaimana yang lain bisa keluar dari sini dengan mudahnya."

Komaeda hanya bisa setuju dalam diam. Sesekali mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar, mengagumi pohon akasia yang entah sudah berapa ratus tahun, namun masih menjulang kokoh. Menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika udara berembus pelan, menggesek kulitnya dengan lembut.

Kalau tidak salah, masa kecilnya sempat dihabiskan dengan bertualang di tempat-tempat terbuka. Dari taman di dekat rumah sampai hutan yang letaknya di luar kota sudah pernah dijangkau olehnya. Memanjat pohon dan menceburkan diri di kolam sebenarnya bukan hal yang asing baginya. Sayangnya, hobi masa lalunya hilang begitu saja–ketika orangtuanya mulai menentukan apa-apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mulai menekannya dengan berbagai opsi yang bahkan tidak menarik minat.

"Buat apa terus-terusan main di hutan? Kau tidak dilahirkan untuk jadi anak liar."

"Nagito, guru privatmu akan datang hari ini. Pastikan kau tidak kabur seperti minggu-minggu kemarin."

Orangtuanya tidak pernah mengapresiasi apapun yang dia lakukan. Ketika Komaeda pulang sekolah dengan hasil ulangan yang berhiaskan angka sempurna, reaksinya tidak lebih dari _sudah sepantasnya kau dapat nilai bagus, kan? Kenapa harus dibanggakan?_ Atau ketika Komaeda berusaha menarik ayahnya untuk ikut jalan-jalan, jawabannya selalu ketus.

"Kalau punya waktu kosong untuk dibuang-buang, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar dan belajar."

Pikirnya, buat apa susah-susah bersenang-senang kalau hanya diseret kembali ke jalan yang sudah ditentukan? Saat itu Komaeda tiba di titik kekecewaan dan depresi. Dia menolak fakta kalau dirinya memiliki keluarga yang overprotektif. Dia menyanggah kenyataan kalau dirinya dinilai berbeda dengan yang lain.

Sampai akhirnya dia memilih untuk menutup diri. Menyerah, tapi masih tidak menerima. Dipaksa pasrah walaupun sebenarnya ada keinginan memberontak. Komaeda yang dulunya terkenal manis dan ceria berubah suram.

Karena itulah ia sempat heran ketika sifat-sifat yang mulai menguap hilang di masa lalunya perlahan-lahan menyatu kembali.

Mumpung mood-nya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya, Komaeda memutuskan untuk memancing pembicaraan. "Hazama sendiri suka hiking?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

Kerikil di sepanjang jalan jadi korban ditendangi. "Penasaran saja. Bukannya liburan musim panas begini lebih enak dihabiskan dengan tinggal di dalam rumah–bersantai-santai? Hazama sendiri lebih suka membaca, kan?"

"Kalau dilihat dari sisi itu sih, memang iya." Hazama mengangguk. "Tapi keluar dari zona nyaman sekali-sekali juga sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu, kok."

Ekspresi Komaeda berubah, menuntut penjelasan.

"Sejak insiden 'salah jurusan', aku jadi belajar banyak hal." Satu kerikil ditendang terlalu jauh sampai ke ujung. "Aku tinggal selamanya di zona nyaman juga percuma. Memangnya penulis-penulis hebat itu hanya mencari asupan dari buku lain?"

"Hazama, kau tidak sedang mengguruiku, kan?"

"Bukannya Komaeda sendiri yang tanya?" nadanya malas dan tanpa emosi. "Aturan mainnya begitu, kan? Kau tanya, aku jawab. Aku tanya, kau yang jawab."

Ada benarnya–tapi jawaban Hazama sama sekali di luar ekspektasi. Bayangannya, si junior ini akan menjawab 'kepingin saja', atau lebih ekstrem lagi, 'cari tumbal buat jampi-jampi'.

Opsi terakhir bukannya tidak mungkin. Banyak desas-desus soal Hazama yang hobinya mengoleksi barang mistis.

"Komaeda?" tangan Hazama dikibaskan di depan wajahnya. "Halo, kau dengar omonganku kan?"

Tergagap, Komaeda mengembalikan fokusnya. "Ah iya. Maaf, aku hanya kelewatan melamun."

Alisnya bertaut curiga, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mempertanyakan lebih jauh. Memutuskan untuk membelokkan topik. "Ceritakan lebih banyak soal jurusanmu."

"Jurusanku?"

"Ya. Kau kan tahu kalau aku sangat mengincar jurusan itu–dulunya." Tersenyum sekilas. "Siapa tahu aku bisa sekalian belajar."

Komaeda bukan tipe yang bisa bicara dengan santainya, apalagi kalau panjang lebar. Dan sekarang dia malah disuruh 'bercerita'. Tekanannya itu ada di kepala dan hati.

 _Mau cerita apa coba, orang di kampus saja aku jarang memperhatikan?_

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikir, cerita saja apa yang ada di sana. Sistem belajarnya, dosennya, teman-temannya…" berpikir sejenak. "Apapun yang ada di pikiran Komaeda soal sastra."

"Membosankan."

Satu kata dihadiahi satu tatapan membunuh. "Kau bilang aku membosankan?"

"Bukan–" refleks Komaeda berjalan mundur. Masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa horor yang memancar. "Kan Hazama suruh aku bilang apa saja soal sastra. Ya itu pikiranku–membosankan."

Hazama mengurungkan niatnya untuk merobek tubuh sang senior jadi dua. "Oh."

"Aku tahu kalau Hazama sama sekali tidak setuju." Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Hazama, tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku juga punya pendapat sendiri. Mungkin karena aku memang tidak minat dan niat di bidang itu. Atau mungkin karena pemahamanku tidak tertuju ke sana."

Keduanya melambatkan langkah saat melewati turunan, menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak tergelincir. Komaeda mengakui kalau Hazama cukup lincah–jauh lebih lincah dibandingkan dia sendiri malah–ketika melewati beberapa rintangan yang memerlukan konsentrasi ekstra.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mencoba sesuatu yang baru?" dua pasang kaki mendarat di pijakan datar. "Komaeda kan suka sesuatu yang mengandalkan fisik. Mungkin kau lebih cocok belajar sambil banyak gerak. Seperti sekarang."

Benar juga. Kenapa Komaeda tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya? Dia malah melepaskan kegiatan jalan-jalan yang disukainya saat kecil, dan malah banting setir ke bidang yang sama sekali tidak memperoleh peringkat di otaknya.

Memilih untuk berterus terang ketimbang sok-sokan menyanggah, Komaeda bergumam. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir sampai ke sana."

"Pantas saja." Dahi pucat nekat disentil. "Bukannya mengejek ya, tapi dari yang kudengar, kau terlalu fokus di satu hal, sampai-sampai nggak peduli dengan yang lain."

Kelewat blak-blakan, tapi memang ada benarnya.

"Hazama sendiri?" selempang tas dinaikkan sampai ke bahu. Sentilan Hazama sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. "Bukannya Hazama juga melakukan hal yang sama? Sengaja membuat wajah seram (walaupun memang sudah dari sananya) supaya tidak didekati?"

Sontak Hazama berhenti. Tidak menjawab, tapi ekspresinya mengeras. Komaeda jadi menyesal bilang begitu.

Beberapa menit terasa seperti beberapa jam ketika akhirnya Hazama memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Entahlah." Ia memiringkan kepala. "Mungkin... aku dan Komaeda memang punya beberapa kesamaan-atau memang orang-orang pada umumnya seperti itu?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan, Komaeda tahu itu.

"Egois sedikit ya," ia mengisyaratkan sang _senpai_ untuk terus berjalan. "Menurutmu, apa aku sangat menyebalkan selama perjalanan?"

Lagi-lagi Hazama melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak biasa. Aneh, tapi bukannya tidak bisa dijawab sama sekali.

"Awalnya sih memang begitu," Komaeda menyusun kata demi kata dengan hati-hati. "Kukira Hazama itu... sangat susah dimintai tolong, apalagi setelah bilang kalau kita sama sekali tidak ada kaitan untuk bekerjasama."

Hazama hanya tersenyum tipis-yang diasumsikan oleh Komaeda sebagai senyum minta maaf.

"Tapi ternyata Hazama tidak seburuk itu, kok." Cepat-cepat Komaeda menambahkan. Jantungnya spontan berdebar lebih cepat. "Malah, Hazama termasuk teman... eh, partner yang oke."

Sang junior kembali tersenyum di balik helai hitamnya. "Dasar menyebalkan."

Dan Komaeda tahu kalau ucapan Hazama sama sekali tidak menyiratkan emosi negatif.

.

.

Komaeda belum pernah sesenang ini ketika melihat bangunan kampusnya dari dekat. "Kukira kita akan tersesat di gunung lebih lama lagi."

Setelah beberapa jam melewati rintangan (yang tidak lebih dari genangan dan jalan berbatu), akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan yang memandu mereka kembali ke area universitas. Mungkin karena otak mereka bekerja lebih baik- tepatnya setelah suasana hati masing-masing tidak seburuk sebelumnya.

"Yak," Hazama menyeringai dengan bersilang tangan. "Kurasa pertemuan kita sampai di sini. Selamat bersenang-senang, Komaeda."

'sampai di sini'? 'bersenang-senang'?

Maksudnya... Hazama tidak mau ketemu dengannya lagi? Hazama... tidak mau lagi menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya lagi? Begitu?

Kalau seandainya Hazama mengucapkan kalimat yang sama kemarin, Komaeda sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah, dia akan senang-senang saja berpisah dengan Hazama. Masalahnya... kenapa sekarang rasanya berat sekali untuk melepas sang _kouhai?_

Mengabaikan ekspresi bengong Komaeda–dia jadi sangat terbiasa dengan Komaeda yang sering bengong–Hazama melanjutkan, walau agak ragu-ragu. "Kurasa... Komaeda bukan teman _hiking_ yang buruk." _Malah, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku menikmati saat seperti ini._ Ingin rasanya Hazama bilang begitu.

Komaeda sampai bingung mau merasa senang atau sedih. Tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok yang selama dua hari ini mendominasi pandangan rasanya mengganjal hati.

"Hazama," malu-malu, menghentikan langkah Hazama. "Minggu depan… mau ke perpustakaan sama-sama?"

Wajah Hazama belum pernah secerah sekarang.

.

 **END**

.

 **a/n  
** Akhirnya _request_ kali ini selesai. :") #tebarconfetti makasih banyak buat **Esile the Raven** yang sudah bersedia mempercayakan(?) fict ini untuk saya garap. :") maafkan saya yang sering *ehm* nawar. Semoga cerita ini sesuai dengan keinginan Esile- _chan_.

Mungkin ada beberapa basa-basi yang bener-bener basi. Tapi saya memang suka menyelipkan(?) percakapan-percakapan yang seenggaknya sedikit mendalami karakter. #apaini

Yah, semoga-sekali lagi, cerita ini bisa memuaskan nafsu membaca Esile- _chan_ dan yang lain.

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

"Hazama-kun dan Komaeda-san hilang?"

Bahu diangkat sekilas. "Kelihatannya sih iya. Waktu aku menoleh–" jemarinya menyebar. "– _poof_ , mereka hilang."

"Yang benar saja, memangnya mereka bisa _teleport_?" berjinjit sedikit, rambut merah nyaris berhasil dijambak–namun Akabane Karma terlalu gesit untuk menghindar. "Bukannya kau diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka kenapa-kenapa?"

"Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, kan? Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa membuka mulut, siap memprotes. "Tapi–"

Terlambat. Tubuh kecil diperangkap, tidak dibiarkan lari. "Setidaknya biarkan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang." Seringai kecil menghiasi wajah Karma.

Manik biru membulat, namun langsung paham.

 _"_ _Bukannya lebih baik kita tidak mengurusi orang yang sedang pacaran?"_

 _._

 **Ini tamat beneran**.

.

 **Xoxo,  
** **Ayame**


End file.
